Sticky Notes
by Wisdoms Daughter6
Summary: " The girl smiled, set the book down on the floor, and walked past him and out of the store. Percy glanced around and then went and grabbed the book opening the front cover. Inside was a sticky note. 'Hi.' "


**Disclaimer:I own nothing. Nada nada nada.**

The first time Percy saw her through the window he swore that everything around him stopped. There in front of him was, what he thought, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his 22 years of living. He had peered through the glass watching her for a few moments. She was in a bookstore and he could just tell she must be brilliant. Being the chicken he was he had left moments later. The next time he saw her he was passing the same little bookstore just as he caught her blonde curls going into the store. He wanted to stop this time but he had a meeting to get too and didn't have time. A week after that incident he strolled into the bookstore feeling like it was a foreign country. He didn't read and the last time he had been to the library was when he had to do an extra credit book report in high school so he would actually pass english.

Percy walked toward the aisles back toward the window the place she had been the first time he ever saw her. The aisles in back were for non-fiction on one side and fantasy fiction on the other. Which he thought was a strange set up. Turning into the aisle he froze. There she was pulling a book off the shelf to read the back cover. He couldn't help but stare. Her golden curls were tied in a loose ponytail, and she was wearing jeans and a hoodie. She put the book back and Percy noticed she had no makeup on. He smiled to himself, she seemed so normal but he couldn't help thinking she was just beautiful. The girl turned and he quickly looked away pretending to be interested in whatever books were in front of him. He felt her presence as she walked past him with a book in hand to the checkout. A scent of citrus and mint trailed off with her. He loved it. Percy blinked and she was gone with just the sound of the bell from the door chiming softly behind.

Two weeks passed and Percy was back standing across the street of the bookstore. He had come back everyday and it seemed she only went there on Saturdays. He could see her through the window pulling books from shelves before disappearing into the next aisle. His feet took him into the store before he could stop himself. Heading to the back he sees her sitting on the floor in the back corner of the store with a book. Today she was in shorts and a t shirt her hair in a bun. He took the opportunity to admire her tanned toned legs. Everytime he saw her he kept finding her more and more perfect. He wasn't sure how long he had been watching her read before he noticed her looking up from her book. At him. Her grey eyes bore into him and he felt as if she were analyzing him. A blush crept up on his cheeks and he quickly fled the store, embarassed to the point he was certain to never go back there again. But since when did he ever do anything he said he wouldn't do. The next week there he was again walking into the store and to the back aisles knowing she would be there. He had been essentially 'stalking' her for a couple weeks now and he still didn't know her name. Percy was just glad she hadn't called the cops yet. When he got to her aisle, -Percy called it her aisle in his mind because why the hades not, he didn't know her name yet, so until he did, he was going to continue calling it that- she had a book in her hand and was looking at him. He froze unsure of what was going to happen. The girl smiled, set the book down on the floor, and walked past him and out of the store. He glanced around and then went and grabbed the book opening the front cover. Inside was a sticky note.

 _Hi._

It was written in messy but legible handwriting. He thought her handwriting might be really pretty if she took time in it. He pulled the sticky note out of the book and put it in his pocket. The book's title read, 'The Outsiders'. The one book he had read in high school, for the extra credit book report. Also, the only 'A' he had ever been given on an english assignment. Percy couldn't help feeling like this was an important coincidence. He left the book in the aisle and ran out of the store down to the convenience store to buy a pen and a pack of sticky notes before returning. He quickly wrote on the note,' _Hi! Blonde hair girl, you have princess curls',_ put it in the front cover, and slipped the book into the corner of the nonfiction shelf. Unless one sat in the corner they wouldn't really be able to notice the book. He left the store hoping that somehow she would find it the next time she came in.

He came in late to the store today. Percy was going to kill Jason if he missed the girl. Jason had called that morning and wouldn't stop talking about his 'oh so perfect date with Piper'. Not that Percy wasn't totally up to being a good, interested, supportive friend, he just wasn't up for it at that particular moment when he had his own girl… could he even put those words together… to catch at the bookstore. As he tripped upon entering the store he saw her sitting in the corner and smiled to himself. He hadn't missed her. She saw him and she smiled a little. Today she was in a collared dress with sneakers, her hair still up in a ponytail. His grin became loopy staring at her. Why did she have to be so pretty. Her grey eyes held gaze with his green ones as she closed her book and stuck it in the corner shelf before brushing past him. He couldn't even wait 5 seconds before fumbling to grab the book she had put away. Percy felt his heart skip a beat when he saw the book was 'The Outsiders'. Opening it he found another sticky note in her handwriting.

 _This blonde has a name by the way. Annabeth._

Annabeth. A pretty name, that suits the pretty girl. He heard the chime of the door and turned to find her walking out of the store.

"Percy!" he yelled, "My name's Percy." He could see her grin.

"Nice to meet you Percy," she said as she walked out the door. Her voice was even prettier than he imagined it would be. Reaching into his pocket he grabbed a new sticky note to write on, placing hers into his jacket.

' _Jackson. Percy. I mean Jackson is my last name so it should be Percy Jackson. Annabeth is a pretty name.'_

He put the note into the book and put the book back in _Annabeth'_ s corner. He knew her name now and 'Annabeth's corner' sounded so much better than just 'her corner'. Percy left the store happier than when he came in. They were finally getting somewhere. Now if he could actually talk to her…

Three days later Percy was walking past the bookstore on his way home when he saw blonde curls leaving. He wondered if that had been Annabeth. If it was she might have checked their 'Outsiders' book. A blush appeared on his cheeks at the thought that it was _their_ book. Into the store he went right to where he knew the book would be. He pulled the book off the shelf to see a sticky note sticking out of the top. His smile grew opening the book to see a new note.

 _Well aren't you just a seaweed brain. Nice to meet you Percy Jackson. Is Percy short for Perseus? Like in Greek Mythology, Perseus son of Zeus._

Percy made a face at the reference to being a son of Zeus. He thought Zeus was a… bad word… player. Even in his mind he didn't like to curse, as he told Jason on a daily basis, his mom taught him better than that. Mostly he just didn't want to ever hear his mom's scolding for using those words. He reread the note. A seaweed brain? Insulting him already when they had never officially met? He was really REALLY starting to like this girl. Percy grabbed a new sticky note out of his pocket, it had become a habit to always carry some, and wrote her a note back.

' _A seaweed brain huh? And yes it is short for Perseus, aren't you just a wise girl. Btw if I was a kid of one of the gods I would totally be a kid of Poseidon, NOT Zeus. What about you miss smarty-pants?'_

Into the book the note went, and back onto the shelf. When Percy turned around he just caught a glimpse of grey eyes and some blonde hair through the window. A shiver ran through his body and when he looked back the sight was gone. He was sure it had been her and now she knew he had written her back. He made a mental note to come and check the book tomorrow for a new note from her.

"Jason hurry UP!" Percy shouted heading down the street. Jason had invited Percy to go see a movie with him and Percy said yes, as long as it didn't mess up his schedule. He had a schedule now, that involved checking the 'Outsiders' book around the same time everyday.

"I am hurrying, hold on, I just have to text Piper back," Jason walked slowly down the street his head never looking up from his phone. Percy rolled his eyes and walked more quickly towards the bookstore, leaving his best friend behind. Jason would catch up eventually. Percy got to the bookstore and could tell Annabeth wasn't there. He had missed her. Sighing he walked to the corner of the store to look for their book. It make his stomach turn every time he referred to it as 'THEIR' book. They had been passing notes back and forth through the book every day for the past week. He knew her last name was Chase, she was 22 just like him, she's an intern at an architecture company, and if she was a child of a greek god she would be a daughter of Athena. Even though Athena was an eternal maiden. They both liked greek mythology, but unlike him, she was absolutely brilliant. Just as he thought she would be… though it should be a little skeptical still considering they have still never officially met. He had started referring to her as 'wisegirl' since she decided to stick with the whole 'seaweed brain' thing for him.

Today was Saturday, which is when she normally hung out in the bookstore for at least an hour. Pulling the book out of it's hidden space he opened it to find his own sticky in it. Percy checked his phone seeing he wasn't late… then why wasn't she here. The bell to the door rang and Percy turned quickly only to be disappointed at the sight of Jason.

"Are you done yet Percy? Can we go to our movie now?" Jason asked.

"Umm just a second." He reached into his pocket pulling out a new sticky to write on.

' _Wise girl. It's Saturday what happened to you?'_ He put the sticky note next to his old one and put the book away. "Yea dude I'm ready now." He left the store with Jason feeling incredibly disappointed for the whole rest of the day. Why hadn't Annabeth gone to the store?

Percy didn't go back to the store until Tuesday that week still feeling down in the dumps that he didn't see Annabeth on Saturday. He was blaming Jason's presence for ruining everything, because why else would she have not gone on Saturday. Unless she decided to not want to talk to him anymore, but then again when had they talked in the first place.

He opened the door to the store hearing the familiar chime of the bell. He headed to the back corner and his whole face lit up. Sitting on the ground in the corner with a book opened was his Annabeth. Percy's ears turned red as he thought that, she wasn't his. Sensing his presence she looked up and smiled at him. His heartbeat fluttered and he grinned stupidly back. There was no 'Outsiders' book in the corner and he wasn't sure what that meant. Was she done with sticky notes? What was he supposed to do now?

' _Talk to her stupid!"_ the voice in his head said. He opened his mouth right as Annabeth stood up. He couldn't think anymore. She was staring straight at him, and just as usual he thought she was gorgeous.

She held out her hand, "I'm Annabeth Chase." He stared blankly at her for a few moments at her straight forwardness. Coming back into focus he could see in her eyes that she was nervous.

" _Shake her hand Perseus!"_ his head told him. Percy grabbed her hand his breath catching in his throat. Her hands were incredibly soft just like he had imagined. He wondered if her lips were just as soft… She stared at him expectedly.

"Oh! My names Percy…" Percy blushed bright red. She just grinned at him pulling her hand away and clutching her book.

"Nice to meet you Percy." She shifted a little waiting to see if he would speak again. Percy feeling like the seaweed brain she told him he was, just stared at her. Her hair was down today and it was the first time he had ever seen it down. The curls were mesmerizing. He only broke his gaze when she went to leave.

"Wait!" he said, "C-can I uh… buy you a book?"

"Um sure," she blushed a little up at him handing him the book in her hands. He read the cover seeing it was an architecture book. He smiled back at her and started heading to the front. Percy handed it to the cashier and pulled out his wallet. As he waited to be handed the receipt he glanced back seeing Annabeth waiting by the door. He grabbed the book and quickly stuck a sticky note in the inside cover without her seeing. Percy had carried that sticky in his pocket for weeks. His hands were shaking as he handed the book back to her.

"Thank you very much Percy," she said.

"No problem. I mean, you are welcome," his ears were red. She just smiled more.

"I umm, have to go now. So… bye." she waved turning and heading down the street. He waved as she left. His phone number was in that book, he just hoped she used it.

Not two hours later his phone rang and the screen showed an unknown number. He answered it.

"Hello?"

"Well maybe you aren't as much of a seaweed brain as I thought." His grin was so wide he was pretty sure people would think he was insane. He didn't care because she had called. He was so going to ask this wise girl out, and he could conclude to anyone who asked, sticky notes are insanely important.

 **Hope you enjoyed this short Percabeth story. I had fun writing it. Reviews are always appreciated! Thank You.**

 **-WD**


End file.
